Deck Collection
This page is a glossary for each of the various Deck Types found in the Duel Masters trading card game. On occasion some cards may be affected by changes made to the Hall of Fame or rule revisions, but are listed here for history reasons. These decks are marked with a "☆" icon. Beatdown Monocolored Rush Mono-Light rush *Initiate rush Mono-Water rush *☆ Mono Blue Reef *Mono Blue Pacific *Mono Blue Cyber *Liquid People *Quasi-mono Water rush Mono-Darkness rush *Quasi-mono Darkness rush Mono-Fire rush *Mono-Fire Valborg *Mono Fire Redzone Mono-Nature rush *Mayfly Gift *Mono Nature Bearfugan Multicolored Rush Light Fire rush *Hunter rush Water Darkness rush *☆ Aquan Black rush *☆ Water Darkness Graveyard Melge Water Fire rush *Water Fire Kagekiri rush *Karre Ganejar beatdown Darkness Fire rush Darkness Nature rush *Darkness Nature Suicide beatdown Fire Nature rush *Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill Graveyard Evolution Rush *Darkness Nature rush *☆ Water Darkness Graveyard Melge WFN Beatdown ☆ Bombazar Blue *☆ Bolbal Reef *☆ Bolbal Counter *☆ Bajula Blue Other *Marco Beat *Lambda Beat *Hyperspatial Genji beatdown *N EX Quattro "Four Fang" *Delfin Fang *Bajulas Fang *☆ Sapphire Tower *☆ Sapphire Fang DFN Beatdown *Pliers beatdown *Kiryu Gil Vess beatdown *Romanov Reborn *Shoegazer One-Shot Psychic *Hyperspatial Genji beatdown *☆ Mad John attachable *Yanus beatdown *Crimson GENJI Double Cross *Treva hyperspatial beatdown *Ultra-dimension Gallows beat *☆ Miranda Gift / Come On Gift Dragheart *Glenmalt beatdown *'Quasi-fire beat' **Malt "King" **MaltNEXT *Boaroaxe **Mono Nature Sasoris ***Goemonkey Loop **Imen Loop *'Mono Darkness Draguner' **Duenyan Loop **Mono Darkness Galloween *Mono Light Heaven's Gate Other *Water Nature beatdown **☆ Turbo Trigger **Mephisto beat **Vanilla beatdown **Mrs Aqua *LN beat down **Beast Folk *LWD beatdown **Trigger beatdown **Benzo beatdown *LFN beatdown **Mana Source *Mono-Darkness beatdown *Darkness Nature Suicide beatdown *Submarine Fortress Lair beatdown **Submarine Gift **Devil mask Cosmoview **Mono Blue *Graveyard source *DarthRayne beatdown *Nichiren Gift *Levia Gift *Sardonyx beatdown *Jack Valdy beatdown *5-civ Five Dimensional Rhodolite *Douzan beat *Figure Gift *Aqua Jester Loupe Chain *Mach Shoot *☆ Melge beatdown *Oboro 2nd *Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster *Bhutan Beat *Sanmadd Malt *NEX Miradante Control Removal control / Finisher *☆ Mobius Turbo *Removal Dragon *☆ Heavy Loop *☆ Bombazar Black **Bombazar Removal **☆ Bajula's Soul Removal *Alphadios Removal *Bolmeteus Control **☆ Sapphire Removal *Mono Darkness Control **Mono Darkness Draguner Removal control / Deck-out *☆ DF deckout *☆ WDF deckout *☆ LWDF deckout **☆ Aquan removal **Guardian Removal **Gladiator Removal *Mystic Blessing *Yasaka Shark deckout **WDF Yasaka Shark deckout **Ribbidynanz Crawler Zalva deckout *Volg Thunder Deckout Creature control *White Blue Control **☆ White Blue Aquan **☆ White Blue Black Aquan ***Guardian ***Intitate **☆ 4-civ Aquan **Diamond Mist Rias **Hydro Hurricane **Meta Control **Jester Sword **Meta-control **Light Hunter **Valhalla Knight *White Green Control **Mana Source **☆ Bombazar White **Toby Gongon Tap-and-bash **Lionel control **Hustle Castle control *Black White Green Control **☆ Guardian Necravolver **☆ Perfect Galaxy Control **☆ King Alcadeias *Mono Light Control **Mono Light Heaven's Gate **Southern Renaissance **Mono Light Dragheart *Mono Water Control *WDN Control **Counter Baiken *Apocalypse Control *Diablost Control *Armorloid Control *T2 Ogapu *Gill Douglas *Belfegius tap *Continuous Demon-Stration *Geo Aldebaran *Bruce, Dead or Alive Hyperspatial control *Dromar Hyperspatial *Water Darkness Hyperspatial Discard *☆ Hyperspatial Darts *Turbo Psychic *Blue Black Green yperspatial *Hyperspatial Deadzone *Cheval Control *Necra yperspatial **Death Marriage Turbo *Darkness Nature Hyperspatial **Acid Hyperspatial Control *Mobius Shiva **Mobius chakra **Shiva control *Volg Thunder Deckout 5-color deck *Violence Thunder *Five Color Faerie Miracle **Infinite Orchestra of love **Five Color Aku Zen *Tap-in 5 colors *Five Color Mana burn *Cassiopeia Story *Paras *Five Color Jackpot Entry Turbo *Balforce Turbo *☆ Romanesk Turbo *Alphadios Turbo *Dorballom Turbo *☆ Sapphire Tower *Balesk Baj Turbo *Zenith Turbo *Greatest Great one-shot *Death Marriage Turbo *Dorballom Turbo **Dorballom D turbo *Beethoven Turbo *Katsuking MAX Turbo *Kaiser "Blade Demon" *All Delete Lock *☆ Mihail lock *☆ Mariel lock **☆ Mariel Enforcer *☆ Kiriko lock *Admiral lock *Amon Bells lock *Paloro lock *Belfegius Tap *Zaulak Clock Mana Burn *WFN Mana Destruction **Bol Wizard Mana Destruction **☆ Mana Destruction Sapphire **Dragon Mana Destruction **Cyclica Mana Destruction *Black Mana Destruction *5 colors Mana Destruction *Reality Maten *Ash Mana Destruction *Dolmarks Mana Destruction *Ryumaku Eruption *☆ Hydro Hurricane *Riptide lock *Admiral lock *☆ Kiriko Mana Destruction *☆ Paloro Squall *Giovanni Squall Combo For No Cost *Miramisu **Miramisu Romanesk **☆ Miramisu Mana Burn **☆ Miramisu Transmogrify *Savage Blaster **Mystery Cube *Hyperspatial Orochi **☆ Immortal Orochi *☆ Emperor Kiriko deck **Sanctuary Kiriko Dragon *Gravity Zero **Dulanzames **Bolmeteus Musha One Shot **Cosmo Riptide **☆ Melge Loop One-Shot *Drag Strike *Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit *Valkyrias Musashi *Nero Griffith *God Saga *Thunder Moon shoot *Cyber G Hogan *Galaxy Falcon Squadron *Vals Kaiser *Shachihoko Spring *Bolshack Ulpheus *Dragonfriend Kachua *Destruction Destroyer *Hatchaki *Wedding Gate **Star In The Love **Justice Innovation *Agatha Christie Gate *Kaiser "Blade Demon" *Aurora Marriage *Jackie, Infinite Beat *Zorro Star combo *Nichiren Gift *Levia Gift *Shoegazer One-Shot *Eureka Drain *Guardman *Shield Go *Water Darkness Degeneration *Kiriko Cubic *Jurassic Chain *Domitius *Boaroaxe *Paras *Gachanko Gachirobo *Romanov Innovation *Mono White Chain *Mark Loop *Aurora Dogiragon *Walsura Transmogrify *☆ Altgear Reincarnation *☆ Sapphire Reincarnation *☆ Raiser Reincarnation *☆ Yata Izuna Reincarnation *Hyperspatial Transmogrify *☆ Transmogrify Spellcyclica Heavens Gate *☆ Heaven Romanesk *Fury Milzam *Heaven's Gate Marshall *Heaven's Gate Almeric *Hatchaki *Nero Gryphis Heaven's Gate *Mono Light Heaven's Gate *Heaven's Gate Loop *Nine Extremes Invasion Reanimate *Romanov Sign *Romanov Reborn *Romanov Innovation *Romanov Guljeneraid *Guljeneraid Reanimate *Hellgate Moon Reanimate *Hellgate Moon deck out *Filefish Ghost *Zombie Dragon *Zeta File *☆ Eggplant Sapphire *☆ Romanesk Sign *☆ Veil Babylonia Reanimate *☆ Sir Virginia Reanimate *Surprise Illusion Virginia Instant Death Infinite Loop *Ribbidynanz deck out *Hellgate Moon deck out *James Sorge *Lalala Optimus *Helen loop *☆ Leopol Shallot *☆ Typhoon Shallot *☆ Endless Conversion *☆ Amaterasu Conversion *☆ Paloro Squall *Crimson Sorge *☆ Cyclica Earth *Justice Innovation Extra Win *Universe Extra Win **Kaiser Phoenix **Juvira Universe **Kirin Universe *Ken Crimson Lord **Akashic Absolute Ruler *Alephtina **Marshall Extra Win **Mark Loop *Cyber J Eleven *Keroyon Quartet *IFormulaX-tra Win *Wake up Miss Mei *Zeek Cavalie *Dueland Extra Win Other *☆ Darts Gate *☆ Last Patrol **Kikuchi Patrol One Shot Kill *☆ Mad Romanov Deck **☆ Mad Romanov One-Shot **☆ Mad Romanov beatdown **☆ Mad John Untouchable *☆ Agagem Loop *Luna Revolver Wheel *Ryu Beat Down *The Universe Gate *Galaxy Blade - THE FINA *Romanov Durian *Master of Destiny *Fudou Dance *Pounding Mammoth One-Shot *Greatest Great *Gou Break Dragon *Malt "King" *MaltNEXT *Romanov Innovation Loop *CIP Loop **Adorak Vacuum lock ***☆ Vacuum Amaterasu *Ragmal Loop *Deformer Loop *Pharzi Loop *Dolmarks Loop *Amon Lock *Giovanni Squall *Giovanni Gift *Wing Out *Intense World Control *Queen Amaterasu Loop Trigger *Bryzenaga Shoot *Mariannam Light Weapon *Bailas Trigger *Benzo Beatdown *Trigger Beatdown *Furious Milzam *Marshall Memories *Marshall Queen Beatdown *Impact Absorber *Impact Rigger *Marshall Extra Win *Mark Loop Madness *Draw and Go *Counter Madness *Veil Babylonia Madness Other Combo decks *Slash and Burn *Leopard Glory Sword *☆ Amaterasu Engine *Zaltan Bounce *Bolberg Cross Dragon *Ma Ten *Gil Douglas *Juukai *Necrodragon End of the World *Saver Drapi *Eternity DDrama *Summer Breeze Arms *Mono Water Control *Lionel control *Miranda Gift *Curry Bread Man Race decks Light Races *Guardian **Guardian Removal **LDN Guardian **Tars Kerukeruyo **Shangri-la *Initiate **Mono-Light rush *Angel Command **Alphadios Removal **Alphadios Turbo **Auzesu **Death Marriage Turbo **Nine Extremes Invasion *Demon Command **Agatha Christie Gate **Ballom Mystery *Gladiator **Gladiator Removal **Figure Gift Water Races *Liquid People **Mono Water control *Cyber **☆ Mono Blue Reef **Mono Water Cyber rush **Cyber Lord **Marco Beat ***'Marco Black' **Twilight Sigma *Earth Eater **Dolgeza Darkness Races *Demon Command **Continuous Demon-Stration **Dorballom Turbo **Ballom Monarch **Auzesu **Dulanzames **Death Marriage Turbo **Zeta-file *Angel Command **Wedding Gate ***Star In The Love *Dark Lord *Zombie Dragon **Guljeneraid Reanimate **Supernova DEATH Dragerion *Ghost **Filefish Ghost *Death Puppet **Bruce, Immortal Emperor **Persia Discard *Chimera **Gigazald *Parasite Worm *Devil Mask Fire Races *Human **Mono Fire Valborg **Darkness Fire Human *Armorloid **Armorloid control **Grash Mana Burn *Armored Wyvern **Balesk Baj Turbo *Fire Bird **Crimson GENJI, Double Cross *Melt Warrior *Flame Command Nature Races *Beast Folk *Snow Faerie **Levia Gift *Giant **Dolgeza ***Shinobi Dolgazer ***Dolgazer Mana Burn **Xenon Da Venci Beatdown *Wild Veggies *Wonder Trick Phoenix Saga Hybrid Races *Arc Seraphim **Removal Asteroid Mine control **Cassiopeia Story *Great Mecha King *Grand Devil *Tyranno Drake *Dreammate **Waking Up Miss Mei extra win **Light Dreammate Dragon *Drama **☆ Romanesk drama **☆ Balga Raizou drama *Dragstrike *Dragon Mana burn *☆ Bajula Turbo *Kachua Shoot *Guljeneraid Reanimate *Jack Raidou *Bolshack NEX **NEX Miradante *Cylinder Miradante *End of the world Cantabile *Beethoven Turbo *Batorai Drama *Continuous Dragon-Stration *Dorballom D turbo *Ryusei the End *D Soul Battle Other Races *Survivor *Wave Striker *Dynamo *Spirit Quartz *Samurai **Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon **Kensei Samurai **Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon one shot **Kirino one-shot **Valkriyas Musashi **Dolrugan Murasame engine *Knight **Fernando the 7th **Leopold and Ludvica **Greatest Caesar **Nero Gryphis **Nero Gryphis Heaven's Gate *Hunter **Galaxy Falcon Squadron **Light Hunter **Light Fire Hunter rush **Great Hercules, Giant Insect **Vals Kaiser **Romanoff Reborn **Dragonfriend Kachua **Kaiser "Blade Demon" *Alien **Shachihoko Spring **Gallows Devil Dragon **Gallows Hellish Dragon **Shachihoko Golden Dragon *Unknown *Outrage **Graveyard source **Karre Ganejar beat **Christopher **Jackie, Infinity Beat **Bruce, Dead or Alive **Katsuking MAX **Shield Go *Akashic First *Psychic Link **Gaial King Dragon **Gaial Ryusei Dragon **Saint Chan-merrie **Gallows Devil Dragon **Gallows Hellish Dragon **Shachihoko Golden Dragon Evolution decks DM-12 Dual evolution *Agira, the Warlord Crawler *Hydrooze, the Mutant Emperor **Marco Hydrooze *Phantomach, the Gigatrooper *Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis *Comet Eye, the Spectral Spud Vortex evolution *Wise Starnoid *Cruel Naga *Death Phoenix *Aura Pegasus *Soul Phoenix *Eternal Phoenix *Mister Aesop *Amon Bells Lock *Zero Phoenix *Valkiryas Musashi *Shiden Galaxy *Greatest Caesar *Master of Destiny Galaxy Vortex evolution *Pluto Deathbringer **☆ Moors Pluto *Mercury Gigablizzard *Betelgeuse Final Cannon *Universe Extra-win **Kaiser Phoenix (Universe Extra Win) **Juvira Universe **Kirin Universe *Anastathis creature spam *Mars Disaster *Venus la Saint Mother Ultimate evolution *Skull Moon *Rising NEX *Caribbean Moon *Hellgate Moon **Hellgate Moon deck out *Giovanni Sunshine *Thunder Moon shoot Ultimate evolution MAX *Galaxy Destiny Other evolution decks *Violence Thunder *Ken Crimson Lord *Geo Aldebaran *Infinite Orchestra *Destruction Destroyer God decks *Pegasus and Leopard *Geki and Metsu *Kiki and KaiKai *Aloro and Paloro *Otto and Dokkoi *Aku and Zen *Leopold and Ludvica *Heavy Death Metal *Balzack and Olmegas *Five Element Gods *Dual Link **Chemical Prodigy *Emperor of the Gods **New Moon Emperor of the Gods *King of the Gods *Gods of Creation *Original Gods *☆ Mad Rock Chester *God Saga *God Communication *God Nova *God Nova OMG Category:Deck Type